Te amare hasta la muerte
by loristicam
Summary: " Te amare hasta la muerte" fue el título que se me ocurrió si la historia malec fuera una telenovela mexicana . Y aquí un corto fragmento de ella.
**Personajes de Cassandra Clare, historia mía.**

 **Antes que nada aviso que esto fue escrito por puro entretenimiento, osea que puede que guste y puede que no. Solo se que, a pesar de ser muy corto, me gustó escribirlo. Digamos que es un universo alterno. Aquí la relación malec surge en un ambiente muy parecido al de una novela. Y también quiero decir que no tengo nada contra las novelas, es mas, las amo, en especial las mexicanas. Soy adicta a ellas. Pero es la idea del fan fiction ¿No? Idear historias y universos. Espero que nadie se ofenda**

* * *

-Será la última vez que te lo repito- Decía Maryse con los brazos en la cintura- Fuera de esta casa- Magnus rodó los ojos. Definitivamente tener dinero no significaba ser más listo. Una prueba era el mismo, no tenía dinero, pero sabía que le había repetido a Maryse su condición por lo menos unas cinco veces, aunque la mujer no parecía tenderla.

\- Y yo le dije que si no veo a Alexander no me iré- Replicó el cruzándose de brazos. La mujer se acercó peligrosamente y le lanzó una de esas miradas que le lanzaban las personas con un mayor estrato social. Era esa mirada que te dejaba claro que tú no importabas.

-Eres un pobre diablo- Escupió ella- No quiero verte cerca de mi hijo ¡Fuera de mi casa!-

-No es su casa- Habló el casi en el acto- Esta hacienda pertenece a Alexander, su padre la escrituró para el-

-Yo soy su madre-

-Y no puedo imaginarme porque motivo su esposo no le habrá dejado nada- Maryse apretó la mandíbula y levantó firmemente un brazo, dispuesta a darle una bofetada por haber dicho la cruel realidad. Magnus atrapó la mano de la mujer a centímetros de su cara, evitando el golpe- No se atreva- Advirtió.

\- Si no te vas por las buenas, llamaré a alguien para que te saque- Maryse, de un manotazo, alejó su mano del agarre de Magnus.

-No me iré sin antes haber hablado con Alexander-

-¡Fuera!- Magnus iba a responder pero escuchó unos tacones bajar las escaleras de la casa. Era Isabelle, la hermana de Alexander, quien estaba vestida con jeans y botas altas de tacón.

-Mama, ¿Qué son esos gritos?- Preguntó llegando al recibidor. Fue entonces cuando se fijó en Magnus y levantó las cejas sorprendida- Magnus-

-Isabelle, ayúdame a sacar a este hombre- Pidió Maryse acercándose a Magnus y apretándole el hombro con fuerza al tiempo que lo empujaba hacia la puerta de salida.

-¡Mamá!- Se quejó Isabelle, no muy segura de lo que debía hacer.

-¡Suélteme!- Magnus forcejeó con la mujer, pero ella era de un duro carácter y fuerte complexión. Y era la madre de Alexander, por ende no podía lastimarla. Decidió girar el rostro hacia la escalera y gritar como último recurso- ¡Alexander! ¡Alexander necesito hablar contigo!-

-¡No lo harás!- Gruñó Maryse mientras aún forcejeaba por sacar a Magnus.

-Alec salió esta mañana y no ha vuelto- Informó Isabelle comprensiva.

-¡Isabelle!-Regañó su madre. La muchacha cerró la boca. Maryse, al darse cuenta que era poco el avance que estaba logrando con Magnus decidió intentar otra cosa- Si es cierto que amas a mi hijo entonces déjalo. ¡Él se merece algo mejor!- Pero Magnus no iba a escucharla. En el pasado lo había hecho y por ende había perdido a Alexander por un buen tiempo. Después Alec le había dejado claro que sus posiciones sociales no le importaban y habían vuelto a estar juntos. Eso pasó antes de la llegada de Camille, quien lo había vuelto a arruinar. Y ahí estaba Magnus, tratando de hablar con el amor de su vida.

-¡Mamá! ¡Ya déjalo!- Explotó Isabelle y se acercó a su madre para intentar alejarla de Magnus.

-¡Fuera de esta casa!- Volvió a repetir Maryse. Con la ayuda de Isabelle, Magnus casi hubiera logrado librarse de Maryse y haber corrido por toda la casa buscando a Alec, pero antes de que eso ocurriera una voz interrumpió la escena.

\- ¿Qué está pasando aquí?- Como si se tratara de una autoridad, Magnus, Maryse e Isabelle se soltaron mutuamente. Alec estaba en la entrada de la casa usando una camisa a cuadros y jeans. El chico se quitó su sombrero y lo dejó sobre una mesa al tiempo que se acercaba al recibidor. Ahí estaban su madre y su hermana, pero sus ojos solo estaban enfocados en Magnus.

-Alec- Suspiró este último. Alec lo miró fijamente. Había amor en esa mirada, pero el amor estaba escondido bajo una cruda y fría indiferencia. Alec hubiera querido odiarlo, pero sabía que no podía, le amaba demasiado. Entonces optaba por fingir que lo que Magnus hiciera no le importaba, aunque este último notaba ese esfuerzo.

-¿Qué haces aquí Magnus?- Preguntó Alec tratando de parecer lo más duro posible. Maryse miró a su hijo con el ceño fruncido ¿Por qué no echaba al mugroso de Magnus de una vez?

\- Yo vine a hablar contigo- Dijo Magnus- Quiero hablar sobre…-

-¿Sobre tu hijo?- Interrumpió Alec- ¿Vienes a decirme que ya recordaste la noche que pasaste con Camille?-

\- No, te lo dije, no recuerdo que pasó esa noche- Soltó Magnus frustrado- Tú y yo discutimos y yo llegue a mi casa y bebí de más, y Camille llegó… pero no recuerdo nada más. Te lo juro- Isabelle miraba de su hermano a Magnus. Le dolía verlos separados, Alec merecía ser feliz y le molestaba como el destino parecía empeñarse en separar algo que claramente era amor. Alec escuchó a Magnus pero su expresión no cambio.

-Y sin embargo si pasó algo esa noche- Dijo Alec- Camille vino victoriosa a decírmelo, me mostró el papel que lo certifica. Tendrás un hijo con ella- Magnus suspiró.

-Solo quería que supieras que sigo amándote. A ti. A nadie más- Alec abrió la boca sin saber muy bien que decir, pero una voz habló antes.

-¿Bane?- Todos giraron la cabeza hacia las escaleras, donde lentamente Jonathan bajaba escalón por escalón- Que gusto que vinieras, estaba pensando en ir a felicitarte- Dijo irónico. Magnus cerró los ojos, odiaba a ese tipo y sus comentarios que parecían solo hechos para empeorar las cosas. Maldita sea la hora en que Maryse decidió traer del extranjero a su adorado sobrino de cabello blanco y ojos negros.

\- ¿De que estas hablando?- Preguntó Isabelle quien, y Magnus lo celebrara, también sentía cierto rechazo hacia Jonathan.

\- ¿No lo saben?- Preguntó Jonathan llegando al último escalón y caminando hacia Alec- ¿No lo sabes?- Le preguntó específicamente al chico de ojos azules. Magnus quiso cerrarle la boca. Y sabía lo que Jonathan iba a decir, y no quería que Alec se enterara tan pronto.

-¿Saber qué?- Preguntó Alec. Jonathan sonrió y se giró hacia Magnus.

\- No hablan de otra cosa en el pueblo- Dijo- Magnus Bane y la millonaria Camille Belcourt se casarán en menos de un mes- Maryse abrió los ojos y miró de Magnus hacia Alec. Isabelle, sorprendida, cubrió su boca con sus manos. Alec parecía estar asimilándolo.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Le preguntó a Jonathan.

-Que Magnus y Camille se casan- Repitió el chico, después miró a Magnus levantando una ceja- ¿No se lo habías dicho Magnus? ¿Cuándo pensabas decirle?- Magnus abrió la boca para responderle quien sabe que indecencias, pero se contuvo al ver a Alec. De repente el muro de hielo que había construido el chico pareció derrumbarse con solo escuchar la noticia. Ahora en su rostro era claramente visible el dolor que le producía escuchar aquello.

-¿Te casarás?- Preguntó usando un hilillo de voz. Magnus pasó saliva.

-Claro que se casará- Habló Jonathan- El hijo de Camille necesita un padre ¿No? Magnus es el claro ejemplo de como un ser humano puede convertirse en nada si no crece con sus padres en un hogar decente, no se puede dejar a una criatura inocente sin su padre- Alec no parecía estar escuchándolo. Solo miraba a Magnus, esperando una respuesta. Este último le sostenía la mirada pero en silencio.

-¿Mis tíos no te dejaron en un internado?- Le preguntó Isabelle a Jonathan con la molestia marcada en la voz.

\- El internado tenía jabón- Repuso él.

-Ahora no es que un niño necesite un padre sino jabón-

-En el caso de Magnus un poco de ambas cosas hubiera sido muy bueno- Isabelle apretó los dientes. Si esa casa fuera suya hace meses que hubiera echado a Jonathan, pero su madre lo adoraba y la casa era de Alec, quien parecía querer complacer a su madre como consuelo de haber perdido a Robert.

Maryse miró a su hijo. Alec volvía a mirar a Magnus con esa mirada tan significativa que no le había visto con otra persona. Era el momento de actuar. Aprovechando que Magnus estaba distraído tomó sus manos y las unió en su espalda.

-¡Hey!- Se quejó el.

-Te acompaño a la puerta- Dijo ella empujándolo hacia la salida, pero Alec les cerró el paso.

-Madre, por favor, tengo que hablar con el- Maryse abrió los ojos.

-¿Hablar con él? Alec, él no tiene que estar aquí, nunca tuvo que haber venido- El chico miró a su madre tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, e Isabelle notó esa mirada. Ella se acercó y soltó las manos de su madre de las de Magnus.

-Vamos mamá- Le dijo- Déjalos un momento- Maryse aceptó a regañadientes y siguió a su hija hacia la salida. Jonathan pareció captar que también era para él.

\- Deseo que tú y Camille sean muy felices- Dijo él antes de salir por donde Isabelle y Maryse lo habían hecho. Alec se quedó de pie mirando la partida de su hermana, dándole la espalda a Magnus.

\- Alexan…- Estaba diciendo, pero Alec lo interrumpió.

-¿Entonces es verdad? ¿Te casarás?-

-Si- Soltó. Alec cerró los ojos sabiendo que Magnus no podía verle el rostro marcado con dolor puro reflejado en su expresión- Jonathan tiene razón, yo crecí sin conocer a mi padre y no puedo dejar que lo mismo le pase a mi hijo-

-¿Y Camille?- Preguntó Alec.

-Ella dice que me ama- Habló Magnus- Me dijo que la única forma en la que permitiría que yo estuviera cerca de mi hijo es siendo su esposo-

-¿Y el amor?- Preguntó el chico. Magnus guardó silencio. Alec finamente se giró para encararlo- Al principio, cuando me enamoré de ti, no luche por lo que sentía porque creí que nuestro amor era imposible. Porque pertenecemos a mundos diferentes y tarde o temprano tendríamos que despertar. Pero entonces tú me buscabas, me escribías, me cantabas. Siempre me decías que cualquier cosa vale la pena si se hace por amor, que solo hay una vida y que si se encuentra el amor se debe luchar por el ¿Dónde está ese Magnus ahora?-

-Alec, yo luché por ti- Dijo él. Alec negó con la cabeza.

\- No tanto como lo hice yo. No sabes lo que sentí cuando me enteré de lo que había pasado esa noche con Camille. Pero yo te lo perdoné Magnus. Como un tonto creí que todo sería como antes, que podríamos ser felices, pero eso fue antes de que Camille llegara ondeando ese examen como si fuera la lotería-

-Alec…-

-Tú me destruiste- Continuó el chico- Apareciste en mi vida, te colaste hasta lo más profundo del corazón, y ahora me lastimas y te vas a alejar. Te vas a casar con alguien más-

-¿Quieres que no me casé?- Preguntó Magnus sorprendido.

-No, tu hijo merece un padre- Alec bajó la mirada- Quisiera que nada de esto hubiera pasado - Magnus sin poder resistirse avanzó hasta Alec, lo tomó de los hombros, y unió sus labios en un beso. Eran movimientos lentos y tristes. Era una despedida, probablemente su último beso.

-¿Cambiarías todo lo que vivimos?- Le preguntó Magnus en un susurro.

\- ¿Recuerdas aquella vez en la que nos encontramos en el pueblo con el padrecito Zachariah?- Preguntó Alec- ¿Cuándo él nos dijo que nosotros dos juntos podíamos contra todo y contra todos por lo fuerte que sentíamos?- Magnus asintió- Pues esta es la prueba de que no es cierto- Alec levantó un mano y acomodó un mechón del cabello de Magnus- No sé qué dolería más. No haberte conocido, o perderte como te estoy perdiendo ahora. Solo sé que está pasando. Te casarás, y no importa cuán fuerte sea el amor que te tengo, no podré evitarlo- Magnus tocó su frente con la de Alec. Él tenía razón, al final el destino no quería que estuvieran juntos.

\- Pase lo que pase- Habló Magnus- Cuando me case, cuando me veas de la mano con Camille o viviendo con ella; Nunca olvides que es a ti a quien amaré hasta el día de mi muerte- Alec asintió, eso era de lo único que tenía total seguridad en su vida: del amor que le tenía a Magnus y del que este le tenía.

Jonathan los observaba detrás del marco de la puerta.

Finalmente Alec se separó y miró a los ojos de Magnus.

-Viniste hasta aquí para decirme que me amabas- Dijo el- Te preocupaba pensar que yo creía que ya no me amabas-

-Con todo lo que ha pasado… sé que mi vida se convertirá en un infierno, así que creí que al menos debería estar tranquilo con esto- Alec sonrió sutilmente y le dio un abrazo a Magnus. Dejarlo de amar… eso era algo imposible. Así como Magnus viviría un martirio casado con alguien a quien no amaba, Alec sufriría al verlos juntos.

-Sé que me amas y sé que te amo- Dijo Alec- pero también sé que hay cosas que no podemos controlar-

\- Lamento todo lo que ha pasado-

\- Te perdono. Ahora ve e intenta hacer feliz a Camille- Magnus se soltó del abrazo, miró a Alec una vez más, se perdió en ese azul, viajó al pasado donde inocentemente habían creído que serían felices, y en un parpadeo volvió a la realidad.

-Adiós amor mío- Magnus pasó a Alec y se dirigió firmemente hacia la puerta no queriendo girarse y tener un vistazo de como Alec se veía poco a poco más lejos. Este último apenas vio salir a Magnus se dejó caer sobre un sofá y permitió que su cabeza descansara sobre sus manos. Lo había perdido… pero aún, lo había entregado. Y debía convencerse de que era lo mejor para todos.

Un momento después Isabelle entró de nuevo a la casa y al ver a su hermano se acercó a él

-Alec- Dijo con cautela- Lamento todo esto- Alec levantó el rostro para mirarla, pero los pasos apresurados de alguien llegaron a la puerta.

-Patrón- Dijo el chico jadeando. Alec se puso de pie.

-¿Qué pasa Simón?-

-Tenemos un problema- Dijo- Es iglesia. El… ha desaparecido-

-¿Qué?- Preguntó Isabelle- ¿Cómo que ha desaparecido?-

-Lo hemos buscado por todas partes- Informó Simón- Pero no hay rastro de él. Creemos que se fue de la hacienda-

-Entonces no debe ir muy lejos- Dijo Alec caminando hacia la mesa donde había dejado su sombrero y tomándolo para llevarlo a su cabeza- Vamos- Alec ya iba por la puerta cuando escuchó la voz de su hermana.

\- Yo voy a salir un momento- Dijo casual. Alec asintió hacia ella y después se fue. Isabelle lo observó irse antes de ponerse de pie. Tenía un par de cosas que hablar con Camille, y casi que sonrió al pensar en darle una bofetada por resbalosa.

* * *

 **Tuve miedo de publicarlo, espero que nadie se haya enojado y lo haya encontrado entretenido. Gracias por leer :)**


End file.
